


Heart

by misteeirene



Series: The Son I Should Have Had [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt Sheriff, M/M, OC, Panic Attacks, slight Scott McCall bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: It’s been six month since Stiles, now Gage, joined Derek’s pack, becoming his emissary and mate. Life is good and he’s happy, until something forces him back to Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: The Son I Should Have Had [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638277
Comments: 35
Kudos: 877





	Heart

Just a little sequel to Son I Should Have Had.

Hope you enjoy and please review.

***TW

“This is so stupid! I don’t see why I have to do this. I hate it!”

Gage ducked as the pencil went flying over his head. Straightening back up, he sighed as he took in the red and flushed face of the frustrated and angry fourteen year old. “Did yelling and throwing the pencil make you feel better?”

“Maybe.” Sammy sulked as he crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest. “I hate math and I don’t know why I need to know it. As pack enforcer I won’t need to know stupid fractions.”

“Maybe not, but you’ll never be pack enforcer with a temper like that. Have you ever seen Peter lose his shit like you just did?”

Sammy’s eyes flicked to where the pencil had landed on the floor after hitting the wall. “No,” he admitted shamefully, his eyes filling up with tears. “Why am I so stupid? Why can’t I do this?”

Gage reached out and cupped the back of the teen’s neck, offering him some comfort and grounding him. “You’re not stupid, pup, you have had a hard life and you’re a bit behind with your schooling. Math doesn’t come easy for everyone, and while you may not need to know fractions as pack enforcer, it will still be good to know them.”

“I’m really good at spelling,” Sammy pointed out, his chest puffing up.

“That you are, pup,” Gage agreed proudly, “And let’s not forget your art work. Your paintings are amazing.”

“Are you going to make me do more fractions?” Sammy asked hesitantly.

Gage smirked at the teen who was attempting to win him over by giving him his best puppy dog eyes. He grew up with Scott, if he could refuse his eyes, then Sammy didn’t stand a chance. “Just a few more, pup, and then we’ll call it a day.”

Groaning, Sammy got to his feet then stomped across the floor to retrieve his pencil. “I thought homeschool was supposed to be fun?”

“School is school, kiddo,” Gage chuckled. “Whether you go to a traditional school or sit at the kitchen table, it’s still hard work. With homeschool though, it’s one on one and your kick ass teacher isn’t going to let you slack off or give up on you. I don’t care how many pencils you throw at me, I'm more stubborn than you and I’m not giving up.” Too many people had given up on Sammy, or just never even gave him a chance in the first place, he wasn’t going to do the same. Sammy was a good kid who was bounced around from one shitty foster home after another, he had never had anyone who truly cared for him and fought for him.

Sammy lowered his head in shame. “I’m sorry I threw my pencil at you, I didn’t mean to. I was aiming for the counter.”

Gage snorted. “Then your aim sucks. Maybe you need glasses?”

“I don’t need glasses!” Sammy cried indignity. “Werewolves are awesome, we don’t need stupid glasses.”

Gage smiled fondly at the teen. Since joining Derek’s pack, he has become something of a big brother or father figure to the troubled teen. Okay, so he was more of a mother figure to Sammy and Derek the father, but he still had a dick so he didn’t want to be called mom. Sammy was a handful and he definitely struggled with anger issues, but the kid had so much heart and loyalty that he reminded him of himself a lot. “Alright, pup, if you can answer three problems without my help then I’ll let you go terrorize Peter until dinner.” Oddly enough, besides himself and Derek, Peter was the person that Sammy adored the most. It was scary, but Sammy wanted to grow up to be just like the snarky, too smart, wolf. He wasn’t sure if Sammy has what it takes to be pack enforcer, it was the toughest position in the pack and most couldn’t handle it, but for now they were allowing Sammy to shadow Peter and Malia, who Peter was training to take over as pack enforcer in a couple years, on their more tamer jobs. Sammy had an almost obsessive need to feel useful in the pack. He felt if he wasn’t useful, then no one will want him, and all the reassurances in the world wasn’t helping Sammy see that they loved him and that he’d always have a home with the pack.

Sammy collapsed back in his chair in a huff. “Fine, but just three.”

“Deal.” Gage chuckled. “And no screaming and throwing pencils. I don’t think Derek will be happy if you put a hole in my head.”

“Alpha would still love you.” Sammy said, his face turning fire engine red. “He has it bad for you.”

Gage’s face turned as red as Sammy’s. It had been six months since he joined Derek’s pack and became his emissary and mate, and they still couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Sammy was right, Derek did love him. Derek loved him so much that sometimes it terrified him. He has never had anyone love him as much as Derek loves him, not even his biological father. He had always come second or third in his dad’s life. At first his dad loved him mom more, then after she died he loved his alcohol more, two years later after he was finally able to sober up his dad became obsessed with his job and loved that more than him, and then finally there was Scott...the son his dad should have had. His dad had chosen Scott over him. His dad loved Scott more than him. He loved Derek with all his heart, but he just wasn’t use to being first in someone’s life.

Gage was so focused on watching Sammy work through his math problem, that he hadn’t noticed Derek enter the kitchen, not until a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Grinning, he tilted his head back to see his mate, but the grin slipped off his face when he saw the grave look on Derek’s face. “Derek, is there something wrong?”

Derek pursed his lips as he squeezed his mate’s shoulder. “I just got off the phone with Parrish. Gage, your father, the sheriff, has been shot three times and is in critical condition.”

All the color drained from Gage’s face. “What?” He asked breathlessly, not believing what Derek said.

“Hunters, Gage. They snuck into Beacon Hills under Argent’s nose and attacked the pack during one of their pack nights. Your dad took three hits protecting Lydia and Melissa. It’s not good, Gage.” Derek said gravely. “They’re not expecting him to make it, his heart is too weak.”

Gage felt all the air leave his lungs as his body started shaking uncontrollably. His dad had been shot! His dad was going to die! “I-I....” He didn’t know what to say or what to do. Hell, he didn’t even know what to feel.

“I booked us on the next plane to California.” Derek said as he pulled his mate into his arms. Gage was going into shock, his heart racing dangerously fast.

Sammy lunged to his feet, his eyes wide. “I’m going too, alpha. Gage is going to need me. I can help, I swear it. I can also protect him from that pack of dicks.”

“Language, Sammy.” Derek chastised.

“Please, alpha!” Sammy cried desperately. “Please, I need to protect him. Please let me go.”

Derek wanted to comfort the distressed pup, but Gage was clinging to him as if his life depended on it. “Sammy, calm yourself,” he ordered gently. “I bought you a ticket too.” He knew that the teen would want to go, would want to support Gage, the two of them shared a very close bond and he knew that if he left the teen behind he’d cause trouble for the rest of the pack. Hell, he wouldn’t put it past Sammy to sneak out and hitch a ride all the way to California. At least by bringing him he wouldn’t have to worry about him.

“Thank you, alpha.” Sammy said with tears in his eyes.

“Run to your room and pack some clothes.” Derek ordered. “If you want to bring your laptop you can, but hurry, we have to leave here in thirty minutes.”

Peter entered the kitchen carrying two suitcases. “How is he?” He asked, setting the suitcases down.

Derek looked down at his mate, whose eye were wide with fright. Dropping to his knees, he gently cupped Gage’s face. “You with me, Gage?”

Gage numbly nodded his head. “I’m sorry, I just...”

Derek cut his mate off. “Hey, no apologizing. Your dad, even if you’re no longer close to him, has been shot and may die, you’re allowed to freak out. I have everything sorted out though. I bought plane tickets, Peter packed our bags, and Sammy is upstairs packing his own. As soon as he’s finished Peter will drive us to the airport.”

Gage nodded his head again, his eyes distant. “Will we make it there in time?” He asked in a small voice.

“I don’t know.” Derek answered sadly. “Parrish promised to keep me up to date.”

“I...I never responded to any of his emails. I wasn’t ready. I thought I had time.”

Derek looked over Gage’s shoulder to Peter who looked both mad and sad at the same time. They hadn’t forgiven John Stilinski or the Beacon Hills pack for how they had treated Stiles, or Gage as he goes by now, but John was still Gage’s father, and despite everything, his mate still loved him. He knew that John has been trying to reach out to Gage, he had read the emails for Gage because he couldn’t do it himself, but Gage was still struggling with everything that happened and wasn’t ready to let John back in his life. Gage was terrified of getting hurt again, and he couldn’t blame him one bit.

“Hey, you couldn’t know that this was going to happen. You also aren’t obligated to forgive him. What they did to you is unforgivable as far as I’m concerned. I know you still love him, but you don’t owe him anything.”

“Yeah.” Stiles said numbly. “I’m, ah, I’m going to get changed real quick and grab a few things.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Gage reassured, but there was a blip in his heartbeat proving that he was anything but fine. He wasn’t fine, he was far from fine, but he needed a few minutes alone. His dad, his last blood relative was dying.

Peter waited until Gage was out of hearing range before speaking up. “I don’t know if I want the bastard to die or not.”

“I know how you feel. I don’t want Gage to live with the regret of never talking to his dad again, but at the same time maybe with the man dead and gone he’ll have a chance to finally move on. He still suffers night terrors from his time in Beacon Hills...more specifically their abandonment and his attempted suicide.”

“Are you going to call Alpha Fenris?” Peter asked curiously.

Derek snorted. “You know how protective that man is, if I don’t give him a heads up that Gage is heading back to Beacon Hills, he’ll have my balls for lunch.”

“He is terrifying.” Peter smirked. “You can call him in the car on the way to the airport. I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up in Beacon Hills. He knows Gage can protect himself, but that man loves that boy with all his heart and the last time he was in California he was patching up our boy and refusing to let him die. I’m sure he has his own nightmares of Beacon Hills.”

“I’m ready!” Sammy cried as he came skidding into the kitchen, his chest heaving as he panted.

“Breathe there, pup.” Peter chuckled. “Don’t need you dropping dead on us. You’re huffing and puffing like you just ran a hundred miles.”

Sammy took a couple of deep breaths. “Sorry, I was rushing to get packed. Is Gage alright?”

Derek shook his head no. “No, but he’ll have us to take care of him.”

“I promise, alpha, that I’ll take care of him and protect him.” Sammy said passionately. 

Derek pulled the teen in for a hug. “I know you will, kiddo.”

***TW

“He’s drooling on you.”

Gage’s grimace quickly turned into a smile as he looked down at the boy that was using his shoulder as a pillow. He really loved the little shit. “My shirt will dry.”

“How are you holding up?”

Sighing heavily, Gage looked out the window of the airplane, his heart clenching painfully in his chest. “Is it wrong that I don’t know how to feel?” He asked softly, voice barely above a whisper. He didn’t want to wake Sammy, but they were also on a plane and he didn’t want anyone overhearing their conversation.

“No, it’s completely understandable.” Derek reassured.

“I have tried to forgive my dad for what happened, but I feel as though I have spent the majority of my life forgiving him. After mom died, he drank all the time and said some really horrible things to me, including blaming me for her death and wishing that it had been me, but I forgave him. When he worked twenty four and forty eight hour shifts seven days a week leaving me home alone at eleven years old, I forgave him. When he worked every holiday, including Thanksgiving and Christmas because he didn’t want his deputies to miss out on spending the holidays with their kids, I forgave him. When he forgot birthdays, I forgave him. When he forgot to grocery shop and left me home alone with no food, I forgave him. When he never showed up for school or sport functions, I forgave him. When he constantly accused me of lying, even when I wasn’t, I forgave him. When he believed Scott over me, I forgave him. When he proclaimed that Scott should have been his son, I forgave him. I even forgave him the first few times I caught him in a lie and spending time with Scott and the pack, but this last time, I just can’t bring myself to forgive him.”

“Derek, my dad completely threw me away for Scott. He stood at Scott’s side as Scott banished me from the pack and didn’t take up for me. My dad told me straight to my face that Scott needed him more than me. My dad hurt me so bad that I tried to kill myself. And let’s be honest here, if it hadn’t been for Alpha Fenris, my dad now, I would be dead right now.”

“Don’t say that.” Derek grimaced, hating being reminded of how close his mate came to death.

“But it’s true.” Gage said with tears in his eyes. “And as far as I’m concerned, Stiles Stilinski died that day. I just...I just never realized how much of a neglectful, borderline abusive father my dad was until Alpha Fenris took me in and made me his son. I mean, he wasn’t as bad as Issac’s dad, he didn’t beat on me or anything, but he was still an absent and neglectful father. Despite knowing what I know now, I still love him. He’s my dad!”

Reaching out, Derek took Gage’s hand, flipping it over so he could rub his thumb over the ugly scar that was there. He hated seeing the scars from where Gage slit his wrists, to him they were reminders of how he failed his mate, but at the same time they were also proof of how strong Gage is. Gage may have tried to end his life, but he managed to pull himself out of his depression and build himself a new life as Gage Fenris, son of Garret Fenris werewolf royalty, mate to Derek Hale, Emissary to the Hale pack, and the most powerful Mage in North America, probably even in the world. Gage was strong, kind, loyal, smart, and powerful, he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He also didn’t know how he was lucky enough to land someone as wonderful as Gage.

“Gage, it’s alright to feel confused, you have been through a lot and terribly hurt. When I first met you your dad was your whole world and you did everything for him. You were more of a parent than him. You fought like hell to keep him safe and away from our world. You didn’t deserve what they did to you or how they treated you, but out of everyone in that pack, your dad should have had your back regardless of anything or anyone else.

A lone tear slid down Stiles’ cheek. “I still love him so much. I don’t want him to die, Derek.”

“I’m sorry.” Derek said, not knowing what else to say or do. He hated seeing his mate hurting.

***TW

Gage groaned when they passed the, Welcome to Beacon Hills sign. “I never wanted to return to this hellmouth.”

Derek nodded his head, knowing exactly what Gage was feeling. “I felt the same way when I first retuned after Laura died. This place holds a lot of great memories for me, but sadly the bad out way the good. Like you, I lost everything here.”

“Man, we’re a bunch of pathetic losers.” Sammy snorted.

Stiles started laughing, his first real laugh since hearing about his dad. “Oh my god, you’re so right. The three of us really are pathetic. Man, life really shit on us, huh? At least we found each other. We may be messed up, but we have built a kick ass and loyal pack. We may have lost it all along the way, but I wouldn't trade anything for what we have now.

“I agree.” Derek smiled softly.

“Me too. I...I think of you guys as my dads.” Sammy said hesitantly, as if he was waiting to be rejected.

Gage spun around in his seat and ruffled the teen’s hair. “And you’re our pup. We love you, kid, you’re ours. No give backs.”

“No give backs.” Sammy repeated happily, remembering when he first met Gage and he had said those exact words to his alpha.

Derek’s heart felt lighter as he winked at the pup in the review mirror. When he first took on Sammy, he hadn’t been sure that he was the right alpha for the troubled teen, but after Gage entered their lives, the pup really started responding to them and flourishing. They still struggled with him, especially with his anger issues and insecurities, but he never regretted making Sammy a pack member...a son.

“You know the pack will probably be at the hospital.” Derek said as the hospital came into view.

“Dicks.” Sammy mumbled.

Gage nodded his head, but his heart rate picked up at the thought of seeing Scott and the rest of the pack. “Yeah, I already thought of that. Guess there’s no getting around seeing them, not with my dad being a part of their pack.” It still hurt, even after all this time, that his dad chose the pack over him, his own son and only blood relative.

“I’ll protect you.” Sammy proclaimed seriously, his eyes flashing gold.

“Thanks, pup, I appreciate that. I am a pretty powerful mage so I’m not worried about the pack. I just once loved them all dearly so it hurts seeing them.”

Derek parked the rental car, not missing the half a dozen sheriff cars parked in front of the hospital. They hadn’t heard from Parrish since their plane landed, but his last update said that the sheriff was still alive, but his condition was deteriorating. Not wanting his mate to walk into the hospital unprepared, he sent a quick text off to Parrish asking for an update.

Gage took a deep breath, his pulse racing. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to go in there and say goodbye to his dad. A big part of him wanted to just turn around and go home, he hadn’t been part of his dad’s life for almost three years anyway. Did he even have a right to be here? His dad had already proclaimed Scott a better son than him anyway, he wasn’t needed or wanted here. 

“He’s still alive,” Derek said, reading Parrish’s text. “He’s conscious and alert, but there’s been no improvement. His heart is getting weaker by the hour.”

Gage rapidly blinked his stinging eyes. He wasn’t going to cry, at least not in front of everyone else. Taking a coupe deep breaths, he opened the car door then stepped out. He could do this. He could go in there and say goodbye to his dad. He was strong.

Derek crinkled his nose, he could smell the McCall pack. They were here. all of them. Taking his mate’s hand, he led them into the hospital, dreading what they were walking into. “Sammy, stay close and try not to interact with the McCall pack. I know they can be a lot to take, but Gage doesn’t needed the added stress of you fighting with them.”

“I’ll do my best, alpha, but if they get in my face...”

“You’ll ignore them.” Derek said sternly. “This is a hospital, not a boxing ring.”

“Wrestling is better.” Gage mumbled under his breath. “Macho Man is the best.”

“Knew we shouldn’t have let you watch those old wrestling videos.” Gage smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “But I agree, Macho Man is the best.”

“Andre The Giant.” Derek argued.

“Stiles! I’m sorry, I mean, Gage.”

Gage grinned softly as Melissa McCall pulled him into a hug. Melissa had been the only person that hadn’t turned away from him and he desperately missed her. Melissa had become a second mom to him after his mother passed away. He use to wish that his dad would marry Melissa so they all could become one happy family.

“I’m so sorry.” Melissa mumbled into Gage’s neck as she hugged him tightly. “It all happened so fast, the wolves didn’t have time to react. The hunters, somehow they were able to mask their scents and their movements. We were getting ready to sit down at the table and eat when they came bursting in. John had just enough time to knock Lydia and I down and cover us before the bullets started flying. He got hit in the shoulder, stomach, and the leg, the bullet in the leg hitting an artery. There was so much blood. I did what I could on scene, but the shock, the blood loss, and the surgery were too much on his already weak heart. He was warned last check up about his high blood pressure and cholesterol.”

Gage’s eyes darkened as he thought back to the time he caught his dad and Scott at the diner chowing down on burgers and fries. He worked so hard to make sure his dad was eating healthy, Scott knew that, and yet he was letting him eat anything that he wanted. “Has he been eating healthy?”

Pulling away from Gage, Melissa looked down at the floor. “Gage, you know that I work a lot and don’t make that many meetings. I told Scott and the rest of the pack to not let him eat anything bad, but I think only Allison and Lydia took my warnings seriously.”

“John’s a grown man.” Derek pointed out, not wanting Melissa, who he actually liked, to blame herself for John’s unhealthy eating habits. “Only he can be responsible for taking care of himself.”

“Derek’s right.” Gage sighed. “God knows I tried to keep him eating healthy, but I knew he was sneaking greasy foods while at work. Don’t blame yourself for that or for him getting shot. How is my dad?”

A tear slid down her face as she shook her head no. “He’s not going to make it, Stiles. Sorry, Gage.” She quickly corrected again. “I’m sorry, I know that you don’t go by Stiles anymore, it’s going to take some time for my brain to catch up.”

“It’s alright, Melissa.” Gage reassured. “Can I see my dad? Preferably without the pack in the room.”

“Of course!” Melissa quickly agreed. “He’s been asking about you.”

Gage’s first reaction had been to say something snarky, but he kept his mouth shut. The man who hadn’t even noticed that his son disappeared and attempted to kill himself was asking about him. He often wondered how long it would have taken his dad to notice his absence if Derek hadn’t confronted him. 

As is reading his mind, Derek reached out took his mate’s hand, squeezing it in support. He knew that after this Gage’s nightmares were going to get worse, they always did after his father reached out to him. Not that Gage read any of the man’s emails, but he had him read them incase there was anything important in them. Gage was seeing a specialist to help him work through his past issues, but it was slow going. Gage really wasn’t mad at his dad anymore, he never truly was since Gage tended to blame himself for everything, but he was scared to open himself back up to his father, to let the man hurt and betray him again.

“Stiles!” Multiple people yelled at the same time as they entered the ICU waiting room.

“His name is Gage, dumb asses.” Sammy snapped, his eyes flashing.

“So glad we had that little discussion about not interacting with them.” Derek said, raising a single eyebrow at the teen.

“His name is Gage.” Sammy stressed, still glaring at the other pack.

Shaking his head, Derek turned to the other pack. It looked like most everyone was here, including multiple officers, the only ones missing were Scott and Lydia. As an alpha in another alpha’s territory, he should present himself to Scott and ask permission to stay, but this was Beacon Hills and he was a Hale. He may no longer live here, but his connection to the territory will always be stronger than Scott’s. His family literally founded Beacon Hills. 

Gage ignored the pack, but he walked up to the officers and greeted them. The officers here, with the exception of Parrish who has only been on the force a few years, he grew up with and they practically helped raise him. 

“It’s good to see you, Gage.” Parrish said kindly.

Gage shook the hellhound’s hand. He had always liked Parrish and his respect for the young officer grew even more after Derek told him how hard Parrish had worked trying to find him after he went missing. Apparently Derek, Parrish, and Deaton had worked together multiple times over the two years he was missing, the three of them refusing to give up. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Parrish.” Derek greeted warmly.

“Batman.” Erica called out.

Gage didn’t turn to look at her, he just shook his head no. He wasn’t here for them, he was here for his dad. He stopped being Erica’s Batman years ago. “Melissa, can I please see my dad now.”

Melissa sent the pack one of her infamous glares. She had already talked to them about leaving Gage alone. “Give me one minute, Scott and Lydia are with him now and only two people are allowed in the ICU at the same time.”

Derek looked to Sammy with a frown. He didn’t want to leave the volatile teen alone with the McCall pack, but he also couldn’t let Gage see his dying father without his support. “Parrish, if it’s not too much of a problem, could you possibly sit with Sammy and make sure he doesn’t eat anyone.”

“I got the headstrong pup!” A deep voice said, entering the room.

Gage spun around, relief in his eyes. “Dad!” He cried as he rushed to the large man, damn near throwing himself into his warm, yet powerful, arms.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Jackson snarled angrily.

“It’s called support.” Derek growled, his eyes flashing red. “But that’s something that the McCall pack doesn’t understand.

“Alpha Fenris!” Sammy called out happily as he rushed to the mountain of a man.

“Hey, pup.” Garret greeted as he ruffled the pup’s hair with one hand while still hugging his son close with the other.

Gage stepped away from his dad, rubbing hard at his wet eyes. “I’m glad you’re here, but you didn’t have to come. You’re supposed to be in Michigan meeting with the Monroe pack.”

“Kiddo, I could be meeting with the Pope and I’d still leave him to rush to your side if you needed me. You know you come first, Gage.”

“Thanks, dad.”Gage said, going back in for another bone crushing hug. 

“Stiles?”

Sighing loudly, Gage turned around, knowing it would be rude to ignore an alpha in heir territory, even if he just wanted to punch said alpha in the face. “It’s Emissary Hale, Alpha McCall.” He corrected formally. 

Scott looked pained. “Please, Stiles, we use to be best friends. We use to be brothers.”

“Use to.” Gage stressed. 

“Gage, you can come back now.” Melissa said kindly, giving the large, older alpha a smile.

Derek turned to Sammy. “Behave yourself and listen to Alpha Fenris.”

Sammy snickered. “I’m not stupid enough to piss off Alpha Fenris.”

“Smart pup.” Garret said with a wink.

“Okay.” Gage said warily, stepping away from his dad.

Derek held out his hand. “I’ll be by your side.”

Gage took the offered hand. “I know. Let’s go.”

***TW

Gage swallowed the lump in his throat when he got his first look at his dad looking pale and small laying on the hospital bed hooked to multiple wires and tubes, the beeping and humming of the machines in the background ringing in his ears.

“Stiles!” John called out weakly, his voice barely above a whisper. “Son, I’m so glad you’re here. I have missed you so much, kid.”

Gage tentatively approached the bed, not recognizing the man laying it. In his eyes, his dad has always been this strong, powerful man who protected and served the people of Beacon Hills. To see him looking so frail and helpless terrified him. “What did I say about eating burgers and pizza?”

John’s laugh turned into a pained whimper. “It’s not the bacon burgers that put me here, it was the three bullets I took.”

“True, but it’s the bacon burgers that has caused you to have dangerously high cholesterol and for your heart to not be as strong.”

“Well, if my son had been here to make sure I ate right I wouldn’t have high cholesterol.”

Gage clenched his teeth together so hard that pain shot through his temples. There was so much he wanted to say, but his dad was hurt and dying and now wasn’t time to point out that he had been the one to push him away. 

“John!” Derek growled in warning. Unlike his mate, he had no issue putting the man in his place, especially if he was going to lay blame at Gage’s feet.

“I’m sorry.” John apologized weakly. “Shit, I’m always messing up with you, kid.”

Gage took a deep breath then held it for a half a minute before slowly exhaling. “Are you in pain?”

“Not right now, but Scott and the rest of the wolves have been doing their pain drain thing. I’m just feeling weak and tired. How have you been, Stiles? I have sent you multiples emails but you never responded to any of them.”

“I didn’t read them.” Gage admitted unashamedly. “And it’s Gage, not Stiles.”

John weakly shook his head no. “You’ll always be Stiles to me, kid. I was there the day you decided you wanted to be called Stiles, I’m not changing now. Why didn’t you read my emails.”

“Do you really want me to tell you why I haven’t read you emails now?”

At seeing the anger on his son’s face, John sighed. “Will you ever forgive me, son?”

“I...I don’t know.” Gage admitted honestly. 

“I see.” John said, his eyes welling up with tears. “It hurts, but I understand why you can’t move past what I said and did. I was a horrible father to you, Stiles, have been since your mother passed away.”

“You weren’t the best father, but you also weren’t the worst. I just don’t understand what I did for you to hate me so much. I know I wasn’t the easiest kid to raise, not that you really raised me, I pretty much raised myself with Melissa’s guidance, but I still didn’t deserve your abandonment.”

“God, Stiles, I don’t hate you. You are my son and I love you so much, I just got lost along the way then sucked into the supernatural world.”

“Our problems started way before werewolves, they just got worse after.”

You’re right, Stiles.”

Gage closed his eyes, all he wanted to do was curl into a fetal position and cry. There was so much he wanted to say and so many questions he wanted answered, but he couldn’t do or say anything because his dad was in pain and dying. There was one question he needed answering though. “Do you love Scott more than me?”

“No!” John answered instantly, his gaze unwavering. “I love you more than anyone.”

Gage looked to Derek, his mate nodding his head. His dad wasn’t lying, there had been no change in his heart beat. “Do you wish Scott was your son?”

“I do think of Scott as a son, the same way as Melissa sees you as a son. Do I wish Scott was my son instead of you? No, kiddo, I don’t.”

“Guess I don’t understand then why you picked Scott and the pack over me. You lied to me, excluded me, and then told me Scott needed you more than me. You stood there and did nothing as Scott ripped my entire world away from me. If it hadn’t been for Alpha Fenris, my dad now, then my body would have laid in that hotel room a long time before you found me.”

“I love you.” John repeated again as he weakly cried. “I was wrong and I fucked up, but I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles started to cry silently too. “You know I love you, dad, I never denied that, but I have so much hurt and fear inside of me that I just don’t know how to let go. I don’t know if I can make myself vulnerable to you again.”

“I don’t have much time left, son, doctors are surprised that my ticker has kept going this long. If you can’t forgive me I’ll understand, but at least I got to tell you how much I love you.”

“There absolutely nothing the doctors can do?” Gage asked, sniffling.

“Not the doctors, but Scott has offered me the bite.”

Gage tensed at hearing that. “Are you going to take it?”

“I don’t know, Scott and I were discussing it when you got here.”

Gage looked to Derek, silently communicating with his mate. He could see that Derek was conflicted, but then with a sigh he inclined his head. “Derek could do it” he offered hesitantly. He knew that Derek didn’t like his dad, not after everything that happened, but for him he was willing to let his dad join their pack. Truthfully he wasn’t sure how he felt about his dad joining the pack, he still had so much fucking shit to work through when it came to his dad, but he knew that he didn’t want his dad being Scott’s beta. Maybe he was being petty or jealous, but he couldn’t help how he felt. Scott had already taken so much from him. 

John’s tired eyes widened. “You...you would want me in your pack? Aren’t I too old to be turned?”

“You are older than what is ideal, normally the younger the better the chance of the bite taking, but it also comes down to the person’s will and determination.” Derek explained. “The oldest person I have bitten was fifty two, and you’re not even fifty yet. There is a chance it won’t take, the bite only takes less than fifty percent of the time, but...”

“I’m dying anyway.” John finished. “If I don’t take the bite I’m dead, and if the bite doesn’t take I’m dead. My only option is to take the bite and pray it takes. Would you be comfortable with me in your pack?”

Before Derek could answer, Scott came bursting into the room, barely holding on to his shift. “No!” He cried. “No, you’re my beta. You have been in my pack for years and we need you. I know we’re not blood, but you’re my dad too. I didn’t leave you, I have been there for you and supported you these past few years while Stiles took off and made a new family. Stiles has a new dad now, a dad who is right now out in the waiting room. I love and want you.”

Derek growled lowly at the other alpha when he saw how his mate was shrinking in on himself. Gage has come a long way, but Scott was bringing out all his fears and insecurities. He knew what his mate was thinking, Gage is thinking that John is going to once again choose Scott over him.

“We’re a family.” Scott begged desperately. “I know the past two and a half years have been rough, but there has also been a lot of good times. You have been practically living with us, you even spent Thanksgiving and Christmas with us the last two years.”

Gage flinched as if struck, and looking to his ex-best friend, he knew that Scott had brought up the holidays on purpose to hurt him. He had cried many of times on Scott’s shoulders when he was younger because his dad never spent any holidays with him. 

“Scott, that is enough!” Melissa barked angrily.

Scott ignored his mother. “John, you already have a pack that loves and respects you. Hell, you even took three bullets for two of them. Do you honestly want to leave us, leave your home, and leave your job as sheriff to be Derek’s beta?”

Derek was having a hard time containing himself. He was so close to ripping Scott’s throat out that he could taste his blood on his tongue. Not only that, but John was looking like he actually needed to think about what to do. The bastard shouldn’t need to think, he should want to be in whatever pack his son was in. Couldn’t he see how hard it was for Gage to offer him a place in their pack and that by offering it to him he was giving him a chance to be in his life again? Not twenty minutes ago the man had been pleading forgiveness and declaring his love for his only child.

Gage looked desperately to his dad, but took a step back when his dad refused to meet his eyes. With his heart damn near pounding out of his chest, he looked to Derek for help. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t watch as his dad chose Scott over him again. And he could tell that his dad was going to choose Scott, why else would he be refusing to meet his eyes? 

Derek could tell that his mate was seconds away from a panic attack, his heart was beating so fast and loud that he was sure even Alpha Fenris in the waiting room could hear it. “Scott, don’t you think you have hurt Gage enough?”

“Stiles! His name is Stiles!” Scott roared. “And he left us. He made us think that he killed himself and then he disappeared for two years only to reappear and reject us when we needed him the most. I never left like Stiles, I’m a better son than him.”

Unable to breath anymore, Gage turned and fled the room, bolting past everyone in the waiting room, including Sammy and his dad. Ignoring people yelling his name, he rushed to the stairwell, taking the three flights of stairs down as fast as he could before running out of the hospital’s doors. Feeling like he was going to explode if he didn’t get as far away from Scott and his dad as he could, he ran into the woods, disappearing from sight.

***TW 

Derek wanted to kill Scott, but he needed to go after Gage, his mate needed him more than what he needed blood. He could hear John calling after his mate as he gasped for breath, his already failing heart struggling harder, but he ignored the man and took off after Gage. As he ran through the waiting room, he made brief eye contact with Alpha Fenris, letting the other alpha know with just a look he had Gage and that he’d contact him as soon as he could.

“Go after your dads, pup.” Garrett ordered, giving the shocked teen a gentle push. “I’m going to be having words with Alpha McCall.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Sammy took off after Gage and his alpha. He hadn’t missed how Alpha Fenris called them his dads, and hearing that come out of the power alpha’s mouth made his heart sing. He really did think of them as his dads.

Garret turned his attention to the rest of the pack, his red eyes flaring so brightly that they looked almost black. Stalking past them, he stormed down the hall and into Sheriff’s Stillinski’s hospital room where the female nurse was scolding her almost fully shifted son while the dying sheriff tried to get to his feet. “Enough!” He roared, slamming the door behind him.

Snarling, Scott pushed his human mother behind his back. “Leave! You have no right being here.”

“Boy!” Garret snarled. “If you don’t put those fangs and red eyes away, I’m going to rip them out and shove them down your throat.”

“My...my son?” John gasped as what color was left drained from face.

“Now he’s you son?” Garret raged. “That boy just tossed you a life ring and you threw it back in his face.”

“No!” John wheezed.

“He offered you a place in his pack and instead of accepting, you listened as this jealous little shit insulted him and claimed to be a better son than him. You shouldn’t have had to think about who you wanted as your alpha, you should have chosen Alpha Hale...you should have chosen your son.”

John hands started shaking violently, his breathing becoming almost impossible. “I-I was shocked. I-I didn’t know. Was going to choose my son.”

“John!” Melissa cried as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, the alarms on the machines monitoring his heart blaring as his heart stopped beating.

“Don’t move, boy!” Garret snarled in warning as he fully shifted into a massive grey wolf. With a snarl, he lunged forward, sinking his fangs into the sheriff’s side. He could have bitten in while in his beta shift, but his venom was much more potent while in full shift. 

“No!” Scott roared, as he tried to stop the wolf from biting John, but everything happened too fast, and honestly, Alpha Fenris scared the shit out of him. 

Shifting back, Garret grabbed the young alpha by the neck, slamming him against the wall, “If the bite takes, the sheriff will be my beta. You’re not solely to blame for breaking apart a father and son, both the good sheriff and my son are just as guilty, but as a friend you should have done everything in your power to help them, not drive a bigger wedge between them.”

“He’s my dad too!” Scott gasped as he tried to pry the older wolf’s fingers off of his neck. “Stiles left him...he left us all.”

Garrett closed his fingers tighter around the alpha’s neck. “Stiles died, he killed himself. You and your pack and his father killed him. I understand that you care about the sheriff, but he’s as much your father as your mother is Stiles’ mom. You need to back the fuck off and let them mend their bond.”

“John doesn’t have to follow you just because you bit him.” Scott choked out, his face turning red. “Peter bit me when he was an alpha and I didn’t follow him.”

“Scott.” Melissa said gently. “You heard John before his heart stopped beating, he chose Stiles. John loves you too, but Stiles is his son and he wants to be a part of his life again.”

Garret released the other alpha, dropping him to the ground. “Give my son and his father a chance to work through their issues. If you ever loved Stiles, you will want to see him happy again. I love that boy as if he were my blood and I really don’t want to share him, especially with a man who drove him to killing himself, but I want to see him happy more than anything else.”

Gasping, Melissa ran back to John’s bedside when the machine monitoring his heart started beeping steadily again. “His heart’s beating!”

“Looks like the bite is going to take.” Garret said smugly. 

Scott looked down at John, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “His home is here, he’s not going to want to leave.”

“His home is his son.” Garret sighed. “Look kid, I don’t think you’re a bad alpha, but you are a bad friend and an extremely selfish little shit. Two and a half years ago you knew what you were doing to your best friend was wrong, especially taking his father away from him, yet you not only did it, but again today you tried to insert yourself between a dying man and his son. You need to let the sheriff make his own decisions.”

“I want my son.” John said, still feeling as weak as a newborn kitten, but he could feel that his heart was no longer struggling. “I love you, Scott, but Stiles is my son and I have a ton of bad parenting to make up for.”

“But your job?” Scott argued desperately. “What about the pack?”

“Scott, there are millions of jobs out there, but only one Stiles. You and the pack are like family to me, but my son is my family.”

“Maybe there’s hope for you yet, Sheriff.” Garret growled. “But just so we’re clear, Gage is also my son and if you ever hurt him again I will rip your throat out.”

Swallowing his pride, John bared his neck to the alpha. “I can’t promise that I’ll never fuck up again, but I’ll do my best by him.”

Garret grunted. “It looks like my bite is taking so you should be up and on your feet shortly. I’ll stick around and help you get your affairs in order then you’re returning to Pennsylvania with me.”

“But I thought Stiles lived in New York?”

“Sheriff, you’ll never win your son back if you don’t call him by his name.” Garret warned. “Stiles died that night in the hotel room when he opened up his wrists. It was his decision to give himself a new name and he chose Gage. You’re going to have to start respecting Gage’s wishes or else I’ll just leave you here with Alpha McCall.”

John grimaced. “I’ll try to call him Gage, but it’s going to take some time.”

“Now, you’re returning with me to Pennsylvania because you’re a new wolf who needs training and I’m your alpha. You also need to see a therapist to help you work through all your shit. I know you love your son, but you have done nothing but hurt and neglect him since your wife died. You are going to remain with me until I can trust that you’re not going to hurt Gage.”

John wanted to argue, but deep down he knew the man was right. He had been a neglectful father and Stiles deserved better. “Alright, I’ll do anything to get my son back.”

***TW

Gage ran blindly through the woods until he could run no further. Collapsing to the ground, he laid there struggling to breath, his heart feeling like it had been ripped from his chest. He couldn’t believe that he had been stupid enough to offer his dad a place in his pack only for him to once again pick Scott over him. When the hell was he going to learn that he’d never come first in his dad’s life?

Derek dropped to the ground next to his mate, his eyes wide with panic. “Gage, you need to breath.” Slipping his arms under Gage, he sat him up, placing his back to his chest. Wrapping his arms around him, he started running his hand across his chest. “Shh, it’s going to be okay , Gage, everything is going to be fine. I need you to take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds for me. Can you do that?”

Sammy quietly approached the two men he was coming to see as his dads. “Is he okay?” 

“He’s having a panic attack and it’s a bad one. He use to get them like this all time when we first met.” Derek explained patiently. “Why aren’t you back at the hospital with Alpha Fenris?”

“He told me to follow you, said he was going to have a talk with Alpha Dick Head.”

Derek smirked at hearing that. Garret was going to rip McCall a new one. Looking back down at his mate, he frowned when he saw he wasn’t coming out of his panic attack. “Gage, I need you to listen as I breath and match me. Come on, love, you’re really starting to scare me.” He took a deep, loud breath then slowly let it out, he continued this until Gage started matching his breathing.

“He’s getting color back in his face.” Sammy said, his eyes clouded with worry.”

“M’fine.” Gage croaked out, but he didn’t try sitting up. Feeling like shit, he turned his face into Derek’s neck and started sobbing.

Derek didn’t know what to say so he just held his made as he cried. Looking to Sammy, he saw that he had taken a seat on the ground in front of them and he too was silently crying.

“I want to go home.” Gage said, his face still buried in Derek’s next. “Please take me away from here.”

“What about your...”

“I can’t, Derek. Please, I don’t care if we have to drive all the way to New York, I want to leave this place.”

Nodding his head, Derek easily stood up with Gage in his arms. “Sammy, text Alpha Fenris and inform him that we’re driving back to New York.”

Sammy’s eyes widened. “Holy hell, that’s going to be a long drive.”

“Language!” Derek scolded. “It is a long drive, but we’ll sightsee along the way.”

“But what about...”

Shaking his head no, Derek flashed his eyes in warning. If Gage didn’t want to talk about his dad, then they weren’t going to talk about him. Fuck John Stilinski!

***TW

With a grin on his face, Gage proudly gave Sammy a high five. “Good job, pup, you’re getting to be quiet the math wiz. I knew you could do it.”

Sammy blushed shyly. “Alpha threatened me with toilet cleaning duty for two months if I didn’t stop throwing and breaking pencils.”

“And here thought it was my awesome teaching skills.” Gage pouted.

“You are awesome!” Sammy quickly reassured. “You’re the best teacher.”

“Thanks, kiddo.” Gage said warmly. “Since you have worked so hard today why don’t we call it quits early?”

“Sweet!” Sammy cried excitedly. “Peter said he’d teach me some fighting moves today.” Sammy got to his feet, but froze, his head cocking to the side.

Recognizing that Sammy was hearing something off in the distance, Gage reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. “What is it, pup?”

Head straightening back up, a large grin broke out on Sammy’s face. “Alpha Fenris is here.”

Frowning, Gage looked to his cell phone to see if he missed a call or text from his dad. When he talked to him last night he never said anything about visiting him today. He actually hasn’t seen his dad since the mess in Beacon Hills three months ago. It wasn’t like his dad to not visit him weekly even though he lived a couple hours away, but the past three months he has been busy visiting other packs and meeting with upcoming new emissaries seeing as the big emissary meetup was just three months away. It was hard to believe that he has been Derek’s emissary for almost a year now.

Gage chuckled when Sammy tore out of the kitchen to meet his dad in the driveway. That boy loved his dad, soaked up every bit of attention his dad gave him like dry sponge. Of course his dad was great with Sammy, he was awesome like that. For an alpha so big and tough looking, he was a marshmallow when it came to pups and strays. One of the reasons why his dad’s pack was so big is because he’s always taking strays in off the street...like him.

“Gage.”

Gage’s head snapped up, smiling as he saw Derek standing by the table. “Hey, what’s my dad doing here? Tell him I’ll be out in a minute to greet him, I just need to clean up Sammy’s school books.”

Derek nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Gage, your dad isn’t alone.”

“Okay.” Gage said, a bit weirded out with how shifty his mate was acting. “Is one of the pup’s from the pack with him? Wait, let me guess, dad took in a new stray and wants to introduce them to his kick ass son?” Gage smiled softly, his dad had such a big heart.

“Kind of.” Derek winced. 

“Kind of.” Gage repeated warily. “Derek, what’s going on?”

Derek ran his fingers through his hair, wishing now that he hadn’t volunteered to be the one to break the news to Gage about the sheriff. Garret had offered since he was the one who bit the sheriff, but no, he had wanted to be a good mate and be the one to gently break it to him. “Nothing is going on. Well, at least nothing bad. It’s been three months since Beacon Hills...”

“No!” Gage snapped holding his hand up. “I told you when we left that place that I never wanted to talk about it or the people there ever again. I know my dad was bit and survived and that’s all I need to know.”

“And we have respected your wishes.”

“Obviously not if you’re bringing it up now. Derek, when we left you promised that you’d never bring it up again.”

“That was before I knew. We left Beacon Hills immediately after you came out of your panic attack and drove all the way home.”

“Hey, that drive home was fun!”

“It took two weeks, Gage.”

“Yeah, because we stopped off at different attractions and landmarks. Sammy learned a lot.”

Derek sighed. “Gage, this has nothing to do with the two week long road trip home. This has to do with your father, the sheriff.”

Gage’s eyes darkened dangerously. “You’re mistaken, alpha, my father is the alpha to the most powerful pack in North America.”

Derek knew he was in trouble, Gage only called him alpha when pissed, or during sex. “Gage...”

“Shut up, Derek! Why the hell are you bringing this up now, it’s been three fucking months? Do you want to hurt me, is that what this is? Well here’s a recap, my dad chose Scott once again, over me. Scott bit my dad and know he’s his beta.”

“Scott didn’t bite me, son, and I didn’t choose Scott over you,”

Gage shook his head no, all the color draining from his face. This couldn’t be happening, he shouldn’t be here. He literally couldn’t take anymore rejection from his dad, he didn’t have the strength. “I-I can’t do this.” Turning around to flee, he ran right into his father’s arms.

“Easy there, pup,” Garret said gently. “Just hear us out.”

Gage’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You knew? You knew about this? Oh my god, you bit my dad, not Scott? That’s why you haven’t visited the past three months, you have been helping him?”

Garret hated how his son was looking at him with betrayal in his eyes. “It’s true, I’m his alpha.”

Gage’s legs gave out in him and he slumped to the ground. “Why? Are you punishing me for something? Do you also think I’m not a good son too?”

“Pup, I love you more than anything and anyone, you know that.” Garret proclaimed passionately. “I didn’t bite the sheriff to punish you, but I did bite him for you. You love him, Gage, he’s your dad.”

Gage started crying. “He chose Scott. Scott is the son he should have had, he never loved me. I know I wasn’t the easiest kid to raise, but I tried so hard to get him to love me, to put me first just once. I thought if I did all the cooking and cleaning that he would love me...but he didn’t. I thought if I studied hard and got good grades that he would love me, yet despite being tied for first in our year with Lydia, he still didn’t love me. I thought if I joined lacrosse even though I didn’t care for the sport that he’d love me...but he didn’t. I thought if I told him I wanted to join the FBI or be a cop just like him that he’d love me...but he didn’t. It didn’t matter what I did, it was never good enough for him. But Scott, Scott was perfect and could do no wrong. Scott needed him according to him, but I didn’t.”

“I needed him!” Gage wailed! “I needed him to feed me, to help me with my homework, to tuck me in at night, to spend holidays with me, to cheer me on during a lacrosse game even if I wasn’t playing, to believe in me, to stand by me, to put me first...to love me.” 

Gage looked to his biological father, his eyes red and puffy. “Why wasn’t I good enough?” He asked brokenly.

John too was crying, his heart breaking because of the hell he put his son through. “It wasn’t you that wasn’t good enough, it was me. A father couldn’t ask for a more perfect son than you, you’re hard working, loyal, and you love with all your heart. Gage, you don’t know how much I love you, and that’s my fault because I never showed you. I didn’t have a good father growing up, your grandfather was an abusive drunk. When Claudia first told me she was pregnant with you I was terrified. I didn’t think I’d make a good father seeing as I didn’t know how a good father was supposed be. Claudia though, she had all the faith in the wold in me...and then she was gone.”

“You look so much like your mom.” John said, his voice choking up. “And I’m ashamed to admit that after she passed away it hurt me to look at you. You have her eyes, her moles, her lips, her passion, and her ability to love with one hundred percent of her heart. I became my father after your mother died. I drank until I could no longer see straight, until I could no longer see her in you, and I hid myself away at the station, working as many hours as I could.”

“ I can easily give you a hundred excuses why I did what I did over the years, but it all just boils down to that I was a shit father. I may not have ever laid a hand on you, but I neglected you, and neglect is abuse. I abused you, son, and I’d do anything to be able to go back in time and give my younger self a kick in the ass and force him to look at what an amazing son he has.”

“I didn’t choose Scott that day in the hospital, I chose you, I just didn’t get the chance to tell you before you ran out. I had been so shocked over what Scott was saying and how obsessed with me he sounded that I just couldn’t get my words out.”

“It’s true.” Garret confirmed. “After you left I stormed into the hospital room to rip Alpha McCall and the Sheriff a new one, only to find his mother chewing him out and the Sheriff trying to leave his death bed to follow you. After he told me he was going to choose you, his heart stopped beating so I bit him.”

“You died?” Gage gasped, his hand over his pounding heart.

“Just for a couple minutes”

“Why am I just hearing about this now, it’s been three moths? Why haven’t you visited sooner?”

“That was my doing.” Garret confessed. “The Sheriff wanted to come here immediately, but he not only had to learn how to become a wolf, but also a good father.”

“I have been seeing a therapist three times a week and she’s really helping me. I have also been traveling with Garret to learn the ins and outs of the supernatural world.”

Gage was impressed but he was still scared to open himself back up to his dad. “What is it that you want from me?’

“Whatever you’ll give me, son. I know I don’t deserve to be a part of your life, but I desperately want to be. I’m willing to wait and work for it.”

Taking a deep breath, Gage got back to his feet. Walking to the sink, he splashed cold water onto his red and blotchy face. “Are you planning on returning to Beacon Hills?” He asked, with his back to his dad. He didn’t want to be looking at him when he answered. He knew his dad was going to return.

“Only to visit your mom. The house is empty and on the market and Parrish is the new Sheriff.”

“What about the pack? What about Scott?”

“Scott has Melissa, and if he wants a father then he can reach out to Raf. As for a pack, after some side eyeing, snide remarks and shunning, the Fenris pack has accepted me. That pack is very loyal to you, son, they all love you.”

Gage couldn’t believe that his dad left Beacon Hills and was now living with his father in Pennsylvania. He couldn’t believe that his dad left Scott. “You love Scott and Melissa and everyone else back in Beacon Hills, I cant ask you to leave them.” He wanted to ask him, to beg him to stay with him, but he had been burned too many times by his dad.

“I love you more.” John answered easily. “I can’t promise that I’ll miraculously be this perfect dad now, but I’d like to at least try. I’m not asking to move in, to be a part of your pack, I know you may never be ready for that, but if you could spare a day or two out of the month, I’d really like to get to know Gage Fenris Hale.”

Gage looked to Derek, the softness in his eyes telling him that his dad was speaking the truth. “I-I think I can agree to one or two days a month, then after that we’ll play it by ear. I never stopped loving you, but I’m also terrified to love you. I can’t...I can’t be hurt again.”

John desperately wanted to hug his son, but he managed to restrain himself. It was too much too soon, they may never get to the point where Gage would be comfortable with his hugs. He only had himself to blame, he had been a shit father.

Gage chewed anxiously on his bottom lip. “Would you guys like to stay for dinner? Derek can get the grill going. Guess now that you’re a werewolf you can eat all the meat and greasy foods you want?”

“It’s wonderful!” John chuckled. “I may or may not have eaten twelve burgers the first twenty four hours after I was bit.”

“He did.” Garret snitched. “It was appalling.”

“It was delicious, that’s what it was. Guilt free burgers!”

Gage was shocked to see his two dads getting along, they actually seemed to enjoy each other’s company. His life was fucking weird. “So do you want to stay for dinner?”

“I’d love to, but I don’t want to overstay my welcome. Not that I had been welcome here in the first place. I just don’t want you feeling that you have to invite me to stay. I can take the car and drive around while Garret stays to catch up and eat dinner.”

Gage rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to drive aimlessly around. You can stay for dinner, maybe get to know Sammy. Sammy is kinda of our adopted pup. Peter is actually looking into us legally adopting him. I’ll warn you though, the boy can hold a grudge like no other and he has a short temper. He also isn’t afraid to speak his mind. Don’t be upset if it takes a few months for him to warm up to you.”

John’s face broke out into a large grin. “Thank you so much. I’d love to stay and eat delicious, guilt free burgers while getting to know my grandpup...even if he does bite.”

“I’ll introduce you to Sammy.” Derek offered, escorting the Sheriff out of the kitchen.

Gage blew out a large shaky breath as he turned and walked into his dad’s arms. “I don’t know what to say. I know I should thank you, but I’m kinda of upset at you for not telling me. I think I can understand why you didn’t, you didn’t want me to get my hopes up incase he went running back to Beacon Hills.”

“That, and if he wasn’t going to take therapy seriously and get his shit together, then I wasn’t going to let him near you. He has surprised me though. He is one hundred percent committed to making up for all the neglect and pain he caused you.”

“I don’t think that is something you can make up for, I’ll never be able to forget all the hurt he caused, but maybe with time I can forge a new bond with my dad. It will never be as strong as our bond, in my heart you’re my true dad, but I do still love him.”

“And you are my son.” Garret said, as he kissed the top of his son’s head. “I love you, pup, and I know you have room in your heart for two dads.”

“Thank you again for saving me and for not giving up on me. Thank you also for saving my dad, even though at the time you hated him.”

“I’d do anything for you, pup, and your dad’s not that bad once you get to know him. He has actually made one hell of a wolf, a wolf I trust to have my back.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, son.”


End file.
